


two dads are better than one

by aliaaaaaa



Series: the way we are [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Kitty is Awesome, M/M, Modern AU, Parenthood, Skinny is Higkey Lieb and Web's Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How come I have two dads and no mom?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	two dads are better than one

**Author's Note:**

> Wayne Liebgott-Webster is now a kindergartner and things happen at school.

If it were up to David Kenyon Webster, he would have enrolled Wayne Liebgott-Webster into one of the private pre-schools in Santa Monica. But Joseph Liebgott didn’t want that; he wanted their son to grow up in an environment where Wayne got to mingle around with normal people, not some rich bratty kids who would turn his son into a spoiled brat.

After much asking around, they enrolled Wayne into one of the public pre-schools near Lieb’s shop, where the classroom was big and airy enough to fit 20 children; with the walls painted in light blue and green and drawings being tacked on the board and there was a lone bean bag for story time.

Web liked the teacher, a petite woman by the name of Kitty Welsh, who smiled widely at him and Lieb and chatted with them as if they were old friends.

Wayne immediately took a liking at her and when asked, he would answer, “because she smells good and she smiles a lot and she’s nice.”

And Kitty Welsh was nice to her students, patiently taught them ABCs and 123s; rewarding them with gold star for their achievement, and silver star for their effort.

It wasn’t hard for Web and Lieb to coax Wayne to go to school. Kid actually loved going there (something that made Lieb look at Web and said with fondness, “ _Your_ son.”) even though it meant he couldn’t see his grandma everyday now.

He loved going to school because there, he could meet with his new friends, Shifty Powers and Warren Muck who stuck by him like glue from day one because Wayne had memorized his ABCs thanks to his Dad and Warren thought that was super awesome because he could only remember his alphabet up to K and he struggled with his L, couldn’t pronounce it properly.

Wayne helped, sticking out his tongue and rolled it up just like the way his Dad had taught him and he made ‘la la la’ sound at the back of the class when Mrs. Welsh told Warren to read out the alphabets.

(Wayne got called out to the front because according to Mrs. Welsh he was interrupting the class with his ‘la la la-ing’ because Warren would always, _always_ dissolve into giggling mess whenever Wayne did that.

He promised not to do it again but he couldn’t stop Shifty from doing it now, could he?)

School was fun for Wayne not only because of Shifty and Warren but also Art Hour and he knew it was an important hour of the day because Mrs. Welsh let them brought out their crayons as she gave each of them a piece of giant drawing paper.

He started drawing, using the blue crayon that his Pa referred as Ocean Blue and drew two big orbs then he used the dark brown crayon to draw eyes and long lashes. The nose and face came next. Wayne stuck his tongue out in concentration as he drew what appeared to be a mess of curl on top of a head and then he changed the dark brown to light brown, drawing two big orbs again.

Usually Wayne would draw shark because that was his favorite animal in the sea, but since Mrs. Welsh asked them to draw something that they loved, he drew his Pa and Dad instead because Wayne loved them very much.

His Pa was funny, always showing him magic tricks when he said he was bored. Sometimes, after school Pa would drive them to McDonalds to get ice cream and he wasn’t allowed to tell his Dad about it.

He loved his Dad because his Dad read to him every night before he went to sleep. His Dad and his Pa would be on his bed, on each of his side, with his plushy shark that Uncle Babe gave to him nestled in his arms; then Dad would read his favorite story, “The Boy with The Green Eyes.” and he would listen to his Dad doing all sort of voices as The Boy with the Green Eyes went on a different adventure every night.

(Pa said Dad wrote it for him, and maybe it was true because the boy’s name was Wayne too.)

When he finished drawing, he put his hand up to show it to Mrs. Welsh and she called him to the front of the class and made him explain about his drawing to his friends.

He held up the drawing in front of him, the paper was almost his size because half of his body was covered.

On the giant drawing paper, it was a drawing of Web and Lieb, holding hands and smiling widely; a heart was drawn above them with their names scrawled in Wayne’s messy writing.

“This is a drawing of my dads. My dads’ name are Joseph Liebgott (he pointed at the slightly skinny figure with the floppy hair) and David Webster (he pointed to the figure with the blue eyes and exaggerated eyelashes). I love my dads very much because they love me too and they promise to protect me all the time. Thank you!”

The classroom erupted with applause when Mrs. Welsh said her thanks to Wayne then someone, Ezra, raised her hand and asked him a question.

“Why do you have two dads?”

Wayne looked at Ezra then at Mrs. Welsh because he didn’t know how to answer because ever since he could remember he always had two dads.

“I don’t know, I always have two dads.”

Someone else asked him, “You don’t have a mom?”

Wayne just shook his head and someone at the back of the class suddenly yelled, “That’s so cool! I want to have two dads too!”

Someone else piped up, “Yeah! I don’t have a dad. Can your dads be my dads?”

Mrs. Welsh stood up then, and in her loud voice she told the class to settle down and continue with their drawing as she beamed at Wayne and told him that he did a good job.

That night at home, when his Pa was stirring the meatball sauce in the pan as his Dad set the plates, Wayne asked, “How come I have two dads and no mom?”

His Dad looked at him then his blue eyes flitted to his Pa and Wayne knew they were talking ‘cause his Dad widen his eyes and his Pa’s eyebrows shot up.

Wayne waited until both of his dads sat down and he didn’t like the feeling in his belly because it felt like he did something wrong with the way his Pa was looking at him.

“Wayne, remember when you couldn’t sleep and you came to our bed and we used to rock you to sleep and we would tell you that we were so happy that you came into our lives, that we were so excited to adopt you?”

Wayne nodded his head solemnly, and continued to listen to his Dad.

“You grew inside another lady’s tummy,” Web said to his son and Lieb held his hand under the table tightly.

They had discussed this at length about how to break it to Wayne that he was adopted and they had agreed to tell him as soon as possible and not wait too long.

He didn’t think it would be at the tender age of 5 but then again, Wayne was a smart kid.

“I grew inside another lady’s tummy?” Wayne asked for confirmation and his dads nodded.

“There was a very nice lady who kept you in her tummy for 9 months but she couldn’t keep you so she had to find a new home for you because the lady loved you so much that she wanted you to grow up safe,” Web explained to his son, licking his suddenly dry lips when Wayne looked at him earnestly, green meeting blue.

Lieb sensing that Web couldn’t go on, added in a soft voice, “This kind lady asked for your Uncle Eugene’s help to find you a nice new home and he brought us to meet you and when we first looked at you, we fell in love with you instantly that we wanted to bring you home with us immediately.”

Wayne rested his chin on his hands, processing every words. It sounded like another story that his Dad would tell him but he was sure it was not just a story because his Pa and his Dad looked nervous like he felt the first time he went down the slide at the park.

“So this kind lady is my mom?” Wayne asked, tilting his head to look at his dads again.

“In a manner of speaking, she is,” Web answered, his heart hammering wildly in his ribcage, so afraid that Wayne would be heartbroken that his biological mother didn’t want to raise him.

But Wayne made a soft humming sound instead of asking more question.

“Johnny said he doesn’t have a dad and he said it was awesome that I have two dads,” Wayne said innocently and Lieb and Web breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled at their son.

“Some children are lucky, some are not so,” Lieb said, standing up to serve dinner as Web leaned down to kiss Wayne’s head gently.

They ate their dinner with Wayne telling them what happened at school, about Warren’s cool drawing of Batman and Shifty’s pet rabbit.

Later in bed – after his Dad told him the story about The Boy With the Green Eyes who was so loved by his own fathers – when Wayne’s eyes were heavy with sleep, he felt soft lips pressing against his forehead and his Pa’s voice murmuring “I love you, kid.” before he felt his Dad’s fingers gently running in his hair as he fell into a dreamless sleep with the voice of his dads saying “I love you” to one another.

*

Wayne named his soft plush shark ‘Pat’.

When asked by his Uncle Babe why he chose the name, Wayne answered, “It’s because he makes ‘pat-pat-pat’ sound when I flip his fin and he is soft.”

If anyone asked who was his best friend, he wouldn’t hesitate to say Pat was his best friend in the whole wide world, even though Shifty and Warren came close.

Too bad his Pa said he couldn’t bring Pat to school because he would really love to show him to his friends.

The opportunity presented itself when Mrs. Welsh told the class that tomorrow they would be doing Show-And-Tell and they could bring anything that they loved to show it to the class.

Today, Wayne went to school feeling giddy because Pat was safely put in his bag and he kept telling his Dad how excited he was to introduce Pat to his friends.

“And, I will tell them that Pat sleep with me every night because Pat is a land shark so he doesn’t need water and he will always protect me from bad dream!”

Web smiled proudly at his son’s enthusiasm about shark even though he knew he should correct Wayne about the land shark fact, but his son was happy because he got to bring Pat along with him to school and that was all that matters.

After he had kissed his Dad on the cheek and waved him goodbye, Wayne bounded over to the classroom, saying an enthusiastic ‘Hi!’ to Mrs. Welsh and plopped down next to Shifty.

“Look what I got!” Wayne said, smiling widely when he presented Pat to Shifty who gasped happily at the gray white shark.

“Go on, touch him!”

Shifty did and he told Wayne that Pat felt so soft and he smelled good.

“I asked Dad to wash him last night so he would be clean for school,” Wayne grinned, hugging Pat close to his face and inhaled the smell of detergent that made him think of his Pa’s soft shirt and his Dad’s pillow as Shifty showed him about his wooden gun that his grandpa made for him. When Warren arrived, he too showed off his red firetruck and talked miles a minute about him wanting to be a firefighter just like his dad.

When it was time for Show-And-Tell, and Mrs. Welsh asked for a volunteer, Wayne raised his hand up and went to the front of the class and began talking about Pat, his beloved shark, raising Pat to his chest and cuddling him close.

“This is my soft plush shark and his name is Pat. I got it from my Uncle Babe for my 3rd birthday. I named him Pat because his fin made the ‘pat-pat-pat’ sound when I flap him. See (Wayne flapped Pat’s fin and it did make the flap sound and the rest of the class _ohh_ and _ahh_ at it.) My Pa said Pat is a land shark so he doesn’t need water to live that’s why he can be with me all the time and protect when I sleep by biting the monster’s foot. I love Pat because he is my best friend always. Thank you!”

Later, when a familiar car pulled up in front of the school lot and Uncle Babe waved at him to get in, Wayne climbed aboard with excitement. “Where’s Pa?”

Babe drove out from the school lot, easily navigated his way through the mildly busy street. “Your Pa has some work at his shop. He will come for you later. We are gonna hang out at the bakery. How’s that sound, pal?”

Wayne smiled widely, and yelled out an excited “Yes!” as Babe drove them to his bakery.

“Look what the ginger cat brought in. Wayne Liebgott-Webster!”

Wayne grinned as soon as he stepped inside the cozy bakery and was greeted by the small man that he affectionately called Uncle George.

“How was school today?” George asked, already pouring a glass of cold milk for Wayne.

“Good. I brought Pat to school for Show-And-Tell,” Wayne replied, looking at Uncle Babe who grinned at him.

“That’s good, Wayne! Hey, Bill! Why don’t you fix something for Wayne to eat,” Babe hollered through the small window and Wayne saw Bill’s face from it looking at him.

“What do you want, kid? Peanut butter jelly sounds good to ya?” Bill asked.

“Yes, please!”

Bill smiled at him before disappearing back to make him lunch and Wayne took the time to see the cozy shop.

He always frequented this bakery with his dads, especially when they fought and Wayne got rich from all the money he had collected whenever his Pa and his Dad wanted to tell each other something. They would use him as a messenger, paid him a dollar every time one of them had a message to the other. By the end of the day, he dragged his dads out, whining because he was bored at home with his dads fighting each other. So he demanded to be taken for ice cream because he loved ice cream and ice cream made everything better.

He bought his dads ice cream with the money he got from their bribing; and they made up, at least Wayne thought they did because they talked to each other and kissed a lot afterwards and it made him crinkled his nose because _eww_.

Half an hour later, when Wayne had eaten his sandwich and Uncle George had exhausted his stories; the entrance to the bakery opened and in came his Dad and his Pa looking exhausted as always but his Dad’s face broke out into a wide smile when Wayne hollered “Dad!” on top of his lungs and promptly flew into his Dad’s arms and hugged him tight.

“Miss me?” Web asked as held on to Wayne’s tightly.

“Yeah,” Wayne murmured softly, exhausted from the day’s excitement and he closed his eyes as he felt his Pa’s hand brushing his hair.

“He’s a good kid, Joe. Said his please and thank you a lot. Webster sure taught him good manners,” Bill said as Lieb let out an indignant, “Hey!”

Web peered into his son’s face, and tapped Lieb on his shoulder and said, “He’s asleep.”

They said goodbye to George, and Bill and thanked Babe for fetching Wayne from school.

“Jesus, Joe. He’s my godson. Of course it’s not a big deal for me to help out. Plus, I can now brag to Gene that I got to spend time with Wayne,” Babe said as he peered inside the car to see Wayne sleeping soundly.

With one last wave to Babe, Lieb drove out from the parking lot and brought his little family back home.

*

When Lieb fetched Skinny from school and saw his dirty clothes, he asked Wayne what happened but his son didn’t want to tell him; chose to be quiet instead all the way to home which made him suddenly on alert because Wayne never not talked about his day.

That was why Web came home, Lieb told Web that he thought Wayne was being bullied at school and just like Lieb did in the car, Web went into protective parent mode real quick that he had to hold his husband from barging into Wayne’s room.

“You can’t just barge in there, Web. He’s probably scared shitless,” Lieb reasoned to Web, holding to his hand and looking into Web’s blue eyes that were now filled with rage.

“Look at me. You can’t talk to him when you’re like this. You need to calm down first, Web.” Lieb held on to Web’s shoulders, smoothing his palm over and over to make Web calm down.

When he was sure that Web had calmed down, they went to Wayne’s bedroom and knocked on the door gently before coming in.

Web sat at the edge of the bed, while Lieb climbed on top of it and pulled Wayne close to him.

“Wayne, did something happen at school?“ Lieb asked, brushing Wayne’s hair gently and kissed the top of his head.

Still, Wayne kept quiet, not wanting to talk and snuggling Pat instead.

Web snuggled into the small pile, kissed his son on his face. "You don’t have anything to be afraid off. If something happen at school, we are here to help you.”

Wayne looked at them with wide eyes because deep down he was scared that the boy would find out that he had been telling his dads about him getting bullied.

Web looked into Wayne’s eyes, blue meeting green and said, "I promise you, whoever is doing bad things to you will not hurt you anymore after this because you have us and we love you and we are here to protect you.”

“There’s this boy at school. He keeps pushing me and Shifty down when no one is around. Even Warren got beat by him,” Wayne whispered softly, snuggling his Pa closer as Lieb sighed out an “Oh baby.” and pulled him closer to hug him.

Web rubbed his face and felt like he was an incompetent parent once again for not being able to protect his son from the school bully. “What else did this kid do to you and your friends?”

“He stole Warren’s pencil and threw Shifty’s book out from the window. And he was about to throw my bag too but Mrs. Welsh walked by,” Wayne murmured, hiding his face against Pat’s soft belly.

Web blinked his eyes and tried not to go berserk. “Why didn’t you tell Mrs. Welsh about this?”

Wayne shook his head at that and Web looked at Lieb whose face looked so clouded that he was sure Lieb was prime for a fight, the kid’s age be damned.

"Hey, look at me,” Lieb said and he shifted so he was sitting instead and Wayne looked at him. “The next time this big bully does something to you, you kick him in the groin,” Lieb continued and he pointed at the groin area and Web murmured "Lieb….”

But Lieb was still looking at Wayne.

“Kick. The. Groin.“

"Or you can report him to Mrs. Welsh and we will come to the school to sort him out,” Web added as Wayne was still looking at his Pa, mouth fell open a bit.

"Just kick him in his balls, Wayne.”

“Lieb!”

“What? It usually works!”

Web narrowed his eyes at his husband before he gripped Wayne’s chin firmly to look at him.

“Listen, baby. You have nothing to be scared about okay? That boy is a bully and he should be reported to your teacher because he hurt you. He can’t do anything to you if you report him, I promise you that,” Web said and Wayne nodded and he let his Dad kissed him on the face and his Pa dropped kisses on top of his head.

He still felt a bit scared but he knew his dads would protect him because they loved him.

That was why, the next time the bully tried to push Shifty, Wayne remembered what his Pa said and he grabbed the boy’s shirt and pulled him closer and kicked him in the groin.

The bully went down, clutching in between his legs and howling loudly in pain.

Warren and Shifty looked at Wayne with such awe and right at that moment, Mrs. Welsh walked out to see what was happening.

When Lieb and Web got called to Mrs. Welsh’ office, with Wayne standing next to Shifty and Warren; Lieb looked so proud when Mrs. Welsh told them what had happened.

Wayne looked guilty and that was understandable because, “Yes, I am aware that violence was not the answer, Mrs. Welsh but see, my son has been bullied by this schmuck of a child and as far as I am concerned, he deserved the punch.”

Web tried (and failed) not to look smug when Warren and Shifty were quick to defend Wayne and telling them about what the boy had been doing to them.

(Web saw Lieb grinned from the corner of his eyes.)

In the end, Mrs. Welsh made the boy apologized to Wayne, Shifty and Warren for not only stealing from them, but also hurting them.

(Lieb couldn’t help but looked into the big bully’s face and he put on his most menacing face until the kid burst out into tears.)

That night, after Web had finished reading another adventure of The Boy With The Green Eyes, Wayne had hugged his dads tightly, whispering that he loved them very much and that, “Having two dads are so much better than one.”

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/145614987152/two-dads-are-better-than-one)
> 
> constructive criticism, comments and kudos are very much appreciated.


End file.
